This invention relates generally to heat collecting and heat loss preventing apparatus; and more particularly concerns a solar heater of high efficiency, and unusually effective construction.
There is need in many areas of the world for water heaters that are simple, easy to use, efficient, and which will provide pressurized flow of heated liquid such as water. Prior designs of which I am aware do not meet these objectives to provide the unusually advantageous combinations of features and modes of operation as are found in the device of the present invention.